


Green Doesn't Mean Weak

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrim had to walk a tough road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Doesn't Mean Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Weyrling practice was boring and repetitive, Mirrim thought. She'd done more dangerous things in her years at Benden and Southern, but she wasn't going to let a lesson catch her with her leathers down. It had been bad enough to be the 'girl' in a class of mostly hold-bred weyrlings. Honestly, it was Threadfall itself to endure the pricking of all those boys who hadn't learned that girls were just as well-equipped as boys in the brains and body both.

Weyrlings were also not supposed to get into fights, or hard disagreements, given that the young dragons were still so touchy on emotions, with an emphasis on the greens being particularly bad, another thing that grated on Mirrim's last nerve. Path was every bit as decent and calm and controlled as she herself was.

 _So I am,_ Path would agree, every time Mirrim bit back the impulse to shove a little bit harder on the weyrling that had 'accidentally' jostled her in lining up for morning drills, or she kept her tongue behind her teeth over another insult at the green-riding girl. She'd had enough tongue lashings from the Weyrlingmaster over that in the first couple of weeks in the barracks.

The day of graduation, though, when they would be assigned to various wings in the Weyr, showed that Mirrim's quiet perseverance had paid off. T'gellan wasn't the First; that honor was the Weyrleader's, but he flew a tight wing, and was well respected by all his fellow bronze-riders. He walked the lines of the few Weyrlings being accepted into Benden ranks, the rest already parceled out and traded to other Weyrs, before stopping in front of Mirrim.

"Rider Mirrim, Dragon Path," he said, his voice level. "You have what it takes to be a Benden rider." He then looked at Path's clutch-mates and their riders. "Try to be as strong as she is, riders. It takes a lot to ride, but it takes more to ride for Benden."

He then turned to return to Monarth, letting Mirrim follow, and giving the other wing-leaders space to choose their own.

For once, Mirrim felt like it didn't take Path's wings to make her fly.


End file.
